


My Gilded Cage

by sunkelles



Series: Stars [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gilded Cage, Immortal and Mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the stars, no matter how gorgeous are still a cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gilded Cage

The stars are just as beautiful as they have always been, the glittering gems of the cosmos. I am among them now, just as I have been for years. I can see everything from here, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase growing up, Thalia's journey as lieutenant, and my lady's struggles. I wish that I could simply descend from the stars and join her again. I cannot, though, for it seems no matter how beautiful the stars are, they are still a prison.

I am still dead, and though I am surrounded by the gorgeous sights of the universe and though I can watch the events on earth I am powerless. I am powerless to stop the wars that our peoples are engaged in. I am powerless to stop the deaths of my friends and fellow hunters. And most of all, I am powerless to comfort my lady in her times of need. I cannot stop her pain, only watch, an impotent ghost, and that is more painful than the rest combined.


End file.
